


Just Call Me Cupid

by FandomFeels17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bonfire Night, Bonfires, Fireworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: Bonfires, Fireworks and Hot Chocolate... Perfect ingredients to start a romance...





	Just Call Me Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around head for a few days! So enjoy! X

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The last bell of the day rang, and the corridors of Doncaster High School was filled with students desperate to get out of school for the weekend.

 

Throwing his locker open, Louis Tomlinson threw his bag into his locker, before grabbing the books he needed for his homework that weekend from the shelf and passing them to his best friend.

 

'Why am I holding them?' Harry Styles asked, as he watched Louis slide his coat onto his body and button it up, before slamming the locker door shut.

 

'Easy. You're my slave.' Louis told him, before he smiled and laughed and freed Harry's hands by taking the books off him. 'You ready for the bonfire tomorrow?' Louis asked his best friend, as they headed down the corridors and towards Harry's locker, for the three month younger boy to grab his stuff.

 

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, should be fun.' He said, his voice muffled as he sorted out his bag, swapping books for different ones. Straightening himself up and shutting the locker door, he took Louis' books and slipped them into his bag.

 

Louis beamed. 'You're the best. My arms thank you.'

 

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, a fond smile on his face. 'Come on. Lets get back to yours. I want one of your Mum's hot chocolates.'

 

Louis bit back on his grin. 'I don't remember saying you could come over and I don't remember saying I want you over either.' He said, as they headed out of the school grounds.

 

'Oh, please. Jay obviously prefers me as her son anyway!' Harry said cheekily, ducking out of the way with a chuckle, when Louis swung for him playfully.

 

'Twat.' Louis muttered fondly, before lacing their arms together tightly, as the winter wind picked up.

Picking up their pace, they arrived at Louis' house and both fought to get the through the door first, yelling at each other to let the other go first.

 

'MUM!' Louis yelled, his voice straining as Harry yanked him back.

 

'Kitchen!' Johannah shouted back, oblivious to why Louis was shouting her name.

 

'Get out of the way, losers!' Lottie said, as she headed up the garden and yanked them both back, causing them to stumble back.

 

'Oi! Language, Lots!' Louis scolded at his younger sister, as she disappeared into the house. Scrambling to his feet, he dashed inside, catching up to his sister, who had entered the kitchen. 'I know you're fifteen, but still...'

 

'Oh, please, you were swearing at five years old.' Johannah told him, handing Harry a cup of her famous hot chocolate.

 

Harry smiled happily. 'Thanks Johannah.' he said, taking a sip before smiling widely and licking his lips.

 

'Welcome, darling. Right, your tea is on the counter, under the tin foil. Just heat it up for two minutes in the microwave. The twins and Fizzy are at Marks for the weekend.' Johannah said, as she double checked she had everything in her bag, for her shift at the hospital. 'Harry, you staying for dinner? There's some left over in the fridge if you do.'

 

Harry smiled warmly. 'Thanks Jay.'

 

'You're welcome, darling.' Johannah, before she turned to her kids. 'I'll see you tomorrow night. Be careful at the bonfire tomorrow night.' Johannah said, before she kissed them both on the cheek and heading for the front door. 'Bye darlings.'

 

'Bye.' They all shouted back, Louis rolling eyes at Harry fondly, before turning to Lottie. 'We'll be upstairs. Don't disturb us.'

 

'Wouldn't dare.' Lottie said, her eyes sparkling mischievously at her brother, who shot her a dirty look behind Harry's back.

 

Harry looked between the two siblings, before shrugging his shoulders and heading up the stairs to Louis' room. Louis waited till he had shut the door before he rounded on Lottie. 'Keep your bloody mouth shut!'

 

'Not my fault the walls are thin in this house.' Lottie shot back, defending herself.

 

'Why were you listening anyway?'

 

'I wasn't fucking listening! Not my fault our rooms are next to each other and you can't keep your dirty thoughts about Harry to yourself.'

 

Louis gritted his teeth. 'What do you want?' he asked, knowing his sister well enough to know she wanted something in exchange to not blab to Harry about what she heard.

 

'Take me to the bonfire with you tomorrow.'

 

Louis snorted. 'No fucking chance!' he told her, shaking his head.

 

Lottie raised an eyebrow. 'Why not?'

 

'I'm going to be drinking! I don't want...' Louis trailed off, as he saw a hurt expression flash over his sister's face.

 

'I thought I could tag along. I meant, your going to Uni next year and I don't know when the next time-'

 

Louis sighed. 'Alright.' he groaned, rubbing his hands down his face. 'Don't guilt trip me. Just keep your mouth shut and I'll take you with us tomorrow!'

 

Lottie smiled triumphally. 'Deal!' Swiping her drink, she headed for the living room. 'Thanks Louis!'

 

Louis watched her go, before grumbling and heading upstairs to his room. Opening his door, he saw Harry sprawled on his bed, flicking through the Netflix channels.

 

Glancing at the door, Harry spoke. 'Finally, what took you so long?'

 

Louis stepped into his room, closing the door behind him. 'Sister things. Nothing to worry about.' Crawling onto his bed, he laid next to Harry, his personal space be damned. 'Shall we order a pizza instead of the food downstairs? We can always eat it tomorrow instead.'

 

'Dominoes all the way!' Harry agreed, as he settled on 'Peaky Blinders'. Wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulders, he dialled out for a chicken and mushroom pizza with extra garlic dipping sauce, and a chocolate dessert pizza. Hanging up the phone, he looked down Louis, who was focused on the TV. 'Should be about forty minutes.'

 

Louis nodded, his eyes glued to the screen. 'Okay..' he said, waving a hand dismissively, telling Harry to be quiet as he watched Peaky Blinders.

 

Harry smiled and grabbed Louis' hand, placing it on his chest as he tuned into the BBC Drama...

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Harry awoke to a giggle and the sound of a camera capturing something. Groaning, his eyes flickered opened and immediately spluttered when he breathed in garlic and herb dip. Swatting the pot away, he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his white school shirt.

 

'Morning sunshine.' Louis greeted, his hair sleep ruffled.

 

Harry groaned and lifted his head from Louis' chest, the smell of garlic up his nose. 'Morning. How long we been asleep?' he asked, his voice rough from sleep.

 

'About six hours. Think we fell asleep somewhere during episode 2 of series 3.' Louis said, tapping something out on his phone, with a devious smile.

 

'What are you doing?'

 

Louis quickly hid his phone from Harry's view, as he completed whatever he was doing. Harry's phone pinged a few seconds later, causing him to groan. 'Please tell it isn't what I think it is...' Harry told him, as he reached for his phone.

 

Unlocking his phone, he clicked on Louis' notification and saw a photo of him asleep with the garlic pot on the end of the nose, captioned _'Anyone for Garlic and Harry dip?'_

 

Glancing up at a smiling Louis, Harry deadpanned. 'Oh ha ha.' he said, failing to keep the fond smile off his face. Liking the picture, he locked his phone before stretching his muscles. 'What do you want to do today?' Harry asked, sitting up.

 

Louis shrugged. 'Spend a day in bed with me?' he suggesting, without thinking, before promptly mouthing a swear word.

 

Harry turned to face him, his teeth biting his bottom lip. 'Really?' he asked, before crawling over to Louis and looming over him. Louis stuttered as Harry swung a leg over his hips, straddling him. 'Is that what you want?' Harry whispered, leaning down so their noses bopped together.

 

Louis inhaled sharply, not daring to move an inch. Swallowing down the rush of saliva that had gathered in his mouth. 'I- I...' Clearing his throat, he turned his head away from Harry's emerald eyes. 'I need the toilet.' Louis scrambled from the bed, quickly rushing out of his room and to the bathroom.

 

Hearing the bathroom door slam shut, Harry screwed his face up in anger and thumped Louis' bed with his fist. Why could he have just gathered up the courage to do that last step? He knew he wanted it, he had for a while now. It hadn't even been the first time they had nearly kissed.

 

' _Where is he? Where is he?' Louis exclaimed frantically, as he burst through the hospital doors into Harry's ward. Seeing Anne sat on a chair outside Harry's room, he headed in that direction. 'Anne!' he shouted, making the woman in question jump. 'Where is he? What happened? Is he okay? He's alive, right?'_

 

_Anne nodded and put her hands up to quieten him. 'Louis, it was just his appendix. He's absolutely fine.' She nodded her head to the side. 'He's expecting you. I'm going to go and get a drink from the canteen.'_

 

_Louis nodded, before pushing the door handle down and opening Harry's hospital room door. Stepping into the room, he closed the door gently as his eyes landed on a sleeping Harry. Stepping closer to the bed. Louis sat down in the chair, his hand reaching out to grab Harry's._

 

_'Hey, Haz. I'm here. I'm sorry I wasn't earlier, but Mum forced me to go to school.' Louis said, with a slight chuckle._

 

_Harry let out a whimper before his eyes flickered open slowly. His eyes were unfocused for a few minutes, before they settled on Louis. A smile appeared on his face at seeing him. 'Louis...' Harry croaked, before clearing his_ _throat and squeezing their hands tightly._

 

_Louis smiled. 'Hey Haz. You want some water?' At Harry's nod, Louis filled a cup up of water from the water jug and sat on the edge of the bed. Grabbing the bed remote, he pressed the button for the top half of the bed to rise, until Harry winced slightly. 'Here...' Louis whispered, pressing the cup to Harry's bottom lip and tilting it up slightly, so the cool liquid could run down his throat._

 

_Gently clasping his hand round Louis' wrist, Harry pushed the cup of water away when he had enough. 'Thanks.' he said, his voice a bit more clear. Watching Louis closely, he stroked his thumb over the back of Louis' hand as he set the glass of water on Harry's bedside table. 'You okay?' Harry asked, gently. Louis nodded and looked away, a sign that was about to cry. 'Louis...'_

 

_Louis sniffled and quickly wiped the tears away. 'I'm fine, I'm fine...' his voice faltered, as his emotions got the better of him. Harry sighed and pulled Louis into his arms, being mindful of his stitches._

 

_'Louis, I'm fine. I'll be allowed home tomorrow.' Harry whispered, stroking Louis' hair._

 

_'They didn't tell me what was wrong. I had a voicemail on my phone when I finished school, but it died before I could listen to it. I got home and stepped through the front door and Mum just looked shocked to see me, then she just drops it on me that you're in hospital and doesn't elaborate!' Louis wiped his cheek with his palm. 'I mean, what the fuck was I supposed to think had happened to you!'_

 

_'I'm sorry she panicked you...' Harry told him softly._

 

_Louis looked up at him, his chin resting on his chest. The boys looked at each other, silence stretching between them. Harry's hand came up to wipe under Louis' eye, drying the last of his tears. 'It's okay...' Louis whispered,_ _softly._

 

_Harry's thumb gently stroked the top of his best friends cheekbone, before his eyes flickered over his face, namely Louis' lips. Louis sniffled and wrapped his hand round the back of Harry's neck, stroking it gently._

 

_The moment felt emotionally charged between them, before Louis leaned in a fraction, his brow furrowed in confusion at the new feelings racing through his veins. 'Harry...' he murmured, so softly, he wondered if Harry even_ _heard him._

 

_'Lou...'_

 

_The door suddenly banged opened, causing them to spring apart. Louis scrambled to his feet and whipped round to see the back of Gemma as she closed the door, unaware at what she interrupted. Wiping his bottom lip with_ _his thumb, he wondered why he almost kissed his best friend, when he hadn't shown any interest in Harry in that way before._

 

_It was just your emotions. That's all it was. Just your emotions over the shock of learning Harry was in hospital. Louis thought, nodding his head to himself to convince that spiel in his head was true. That's a valid reason..._

_Right?_

 

Coming out of his thoughts, Harry sighed. Running a hand through his hair, he got to his feet and changed out of his creased school uniform and changed into some of Louis' joggers and a sweater, which Harry knew was his own. Heading downstairs, he saw Lottie making her breakfast.

 

Hearing him enter the kitchen, Lottie turned around and smiled. 'Morning Harry. Bacon sandwich?'

 

Harry smiled brightly. 'Sure!' He said, grabbing the kettle. 'Cup of tea?'

 

'Yes, please.' Lottie handed him a plate with a bacon sandwich on. 'What time are we going to the bonfire tonight?'

 

Harry frowned. 'You're coming with us?'

 

Lottie nodded. 'Yeah. Louis hasn't told you?'

 

'Sorry. I forgot to tell him!' Louis said, heading into the kitchen and swiping Harry's cup of tea from him and taking a sip. 'Lottie's coming with us tonight.' Louis told Harry, taking a bite of Harry's bacon sandwich, just as he brought it up to his lips.

 

'Lou!' Harry whined, round a mouthful of his own bite of his sandwich.

 

'Sorry, not sorry.' Louis said, before he headed back for the stairs. 'I want that sweater back, Styles!'

 

'It's mine, anyway!'

 

'Not anymore!' Louis' bedroom door slammed shut, indicating the end of that conversation.

 

* * *

 

  
All Niall had wanted was a quiet, chilled out Saturday. Banging on his front door was not something he wanted to deal with, when he had just woken up, even though it was past midday. Wrenching it open, he found Harry on his doorstep, looking frantic. 'This had better-'

 

'Me and Louis nearly kissed.'

 

Niall raised an eyebrow. 'What? Again?' He asked, walking into the living room, switching the TV on, for background noise.

 

Harry shut the door behind himself and followed Niall into the living room. 'What do you mean again?'

 

Niall raised an eyebrow. 'Don't do that. Just tell him, for god sake. It's obvious he feels the same way.'

 

'Is it?'

 

Niall sighed. 'Why do you always come to me about your relationship with Louis and never Liam?'

 

'Because I've known you longer.' Harry answered, like he was expecting the question.

 

Niall groaned. 'Look, I've watched you dance around each other since I was eleven. Just walk up to him and kiss him like you've always wanted to.'

 

Harry curled his feet under his bum as he shifted his position on the sofa. 'I'd do it, if I wasn't so scared of rejection.'

 

Niall sighed and turned to sit cross legged opposite him. 'Okay. Imagine this. You go to college and Louis gets a boyfriend. How are you going to react?' The gritting of Harry's teeth answered that. 'Okay. What if they go on and get married and spend their lives together and you miss your opportunity to have your boy? How are you going feel?'

 

Harry was silent for a few minutes. 'Horrible. But if Louis is happy with-'

 

Niall groaned and tipped his head back. 'For fuck sake. You two are the most frustrating pair of idiots I've ever met!'

 

'Heyy!' Harry scolded, dragging the word out. 'We're not idiots.'

 

Niall snapped his head forward to look Harry in the eyes. 'Trust me. You are!' he said firmly. Silence encased the room for a few minutes. 'Tea?' Niall offered.

 

'Thanks.'

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis entered the large park where the bonfire was taking place, his sister hanging off one arm and Harry hanging off the other. 'Right, I need a hot chocolate!' Louis announced to the group.

 

'But I want candyfloss!'

 

'Candyfloss?' Harry screwed his nose up. 'I want a hot dog!'

 

Liam and Niall backed off, wanting to stay out of Lottie and Harry's fight for Louis, who was already looking annoyed at them both. 'Guys-' Liam started, but was cut by a loud voice exclaiming Harry's voice.

 

'Styles!' Nick Grimshaw suddenly appeared, Kendall Jenner and Candice Swanepoel behind him. Almost sweeping Harry off his feet, Nick steadied him with an arm round his waist. 'Come on. Hot chocolate time! And chocolate apples galore!'

 

As a very reluctant Harry was dragged off by Nick and the girls, Lottie pulled Louis in the direction of the candyfloss stalls, Niall and Liam following them.

 

'You okay? Thought Nick was going to take you out, when he yanked Harry away.' Lottie asked her brother gently.

 

'You and me both, darling.' Louis muttered, stopping at the sweetie stall, watching as Lottie purchased two big bags of bubble-gum bottles and a bag of candy floss.

 

Heading over to the next stall, Louis got in-line for his hot chocolate, while Niall and Liam wondered off to where the bonfire had just been lit.

 

'Smile.' Louis blinked as a camera appeared in front of his face. Rolling his eyes fondly, he wrapped an arm round Lottie and smiled brightly into the lens. 'Yay. I'll send this to mum.' Lottie said, as they shuffled down the line.

 

Louis smiled at her, before turning to the bonfire, where the fire was burning freely now. Pulling out his phone, he snapped a phone of the fire, before switching on his data to post it to his Instagram.

 

Two notifications came through, one from Lottie and one from Harry. Clicking on Lottie's, he liked and commented a heart on her picture, before switching to Harry's, seeing he had snapped a photo of Lottie taking their picture, their side profiles evident. Smiling, he liked and commented 'Stalker...' before turning his data off and locking his phone, tucking it into his jacket pocket safely.

 

After a fifteen minute wait for his hot chocolate, Louis was finally making his way over to Liam and Niall, who were looking toasty as they leaned gently on the barriers that separated the bonfire to the public.

 

'Finally, was about to start a search party.' Liam said, as Louis stood next to him, his hands clutched round his hot chocolate.

 

Louis shivered and focused on the flames of the fire, willing them to warm him up. A bubble-gum bottle was pressed against his lips and he opened his mouth to accept. 'Thanks!' he said, nodding approvingly at Lottie, who rolled her eyes and promptly stuffed the unopened bag of bubble-gum bottles into his pocket.

 

'Your bag.' she said, as she popped another handful of sweets into her mouth.

 

Louis nodded and turned Liam and Niall. 'What time does this start?'

 

Liam checked his watch. 'In about five minutes.'

 

'Good, because I'm freezing!' Louis said, hopping slightly from foot to foot.

 

'Maybe I could warm you up?' a voice said from behind the boys. Louis and Niall turned around to find Aiden Grimshaw stood behind them.

 

Louis glanced at Niall and shrugged his shoulders. 'Sure. You're in six form, aren't you?' Louis asked Aiden, making room for him.

 

'Yeah. Studying music. Hoping to go to London University.'

 

Louis pulled an impressive face. 'Nice.' he drawled, dragging the word out, before shivering again.

 

Aiden smiled and took his coat off, wrapping it round Louis' shoulders. 'Here. Don't worry about me. This jumper is thick enough to act as a coat anyway.'

 

Louis laughed slightly, before blatantly checking the guy out. It was known to the school that he was into guys, but he had never had the attention of an older guy before. A little smirk appeared on his face, before he heard Niall speak. 'Oh fuck. Here we go.' Niall muttered, rubbing his top lip with his pointer finger.

 

Louis assumed he was talking about the fireworks, so he looked towards the fire, only to be pulled back into a very familiar chest, quite harshly. 'The fuck?!' He exclaimed, as he stumbled slightly.

 

'Whose this?' Harry asked, his voice deep and rugged while his arm was wrapped tightly round Louis' waist.

 

'Haz?' Louis questioned, wondering what was wrong with his best friend.

 

'I said, whose this?' Harry repeated, eyeing Aiden up and down, and not in the good way.

 

'Aiden. He goes to sixth form at our school.' Louis replied, trying to get out of Harry's hold, but was unsuccessful.

 

'Well... I'm pretty sure Aiden is here with some of his mates. Why don't you go and find them?' Harry told Aiden, his eyes darkening with seriousness.

 

Aiden scoffed. 'You might want to teach your boyfriend some manners, mate.' Aiden told Louis, before Harry practically ripped the coat from Louis' shoulders and handed it over to Aiden, before he walked away.

 

'He's not my...' Louis trailed off, staring at Aiden's retreating form. Anger flashed across his face, before he rounded on Harry. 'What the fuck was that?!' He yelled, shoving him by the shoulders. 'Seriously!' Louis exclaimed, when Harry didn't answer. 'What the fuck was that?!'

 

Niall looked like a cat who had the cream, if his expression was anything to go by, Liam looked horrified at the situation that was unfolding, while Lottie was too interested in her sweets to care.

 

At Harry's silence, Louis threw his unoccupied arm up in the air, frustration evident on his face. 'Fine. Stay fucking silent. Where did he go?' Louis asked, before he stormed off in the direction Aiden disappeared in.

 

Niall's smile slowly slipped from his face as he stared at Harry, who was rooted to the spot, seemingly frozen. 'Harry, you dick! Go and get him! Now!' He urged, shoving Harry forward, in Louis' retreating direction.

 

'Fuck!' Harry muttered, before gathering up his courage and rushing after Louis, just as the firework lit up the sky. 'Louis!' Harry shouted, reaching out for his best friend and grabbing his wrist, spinning him back round to face him.

 

'Let go of me, dickhead!' Louis growled, trying to yank his arm back.

 

'Louis...' Harry whispered, before he surged forward and crushed his lips to Louis', his hands cupping the sides of Louis face gently.

 

Louis' eyes widened in shock before he shoved Harry away from him, his fingertips dancing on the pad of his bottom lip. Had that seriously just happened?

 

'Oh fuck! I was right. I shouldn't have listened-'

 

Whatever the end of Harry's sentence was, never made it past his lips. Louis' lips covered his again, softly and gently. His hand caressing the side of Harry's face as he stepped closer, the fireworks be damned.

 

Harry was sure he was dreaming. Surely, he was. He had to pinch himself somehow and-

 

'Ow!' Louis suddenly broke their kiss, rubbing a spot under his ribcage where Harry had just pinched him. 'The fuck was that for?'

 

'So... Sorry! I just...' Harry suddenly smiled widely. 'I've waited so long for that, it just didn't seem real.'

 

Louis smirked. 'Just don't make pinching me a habit.' he told him. 'You can leave other marks though... You know, so everyone gets the message that I'm yours.' Louis whispered hotly in Harry's ear, gently biting his earlobe before pulling back to look him in the eye.

 

The emerald green was a darker shade and Louis bit his lip at knowing he was the one who caused it. 'Take us home. My house is empty. The boys can take Lottie back.' Harry begged, not caring that he sounded desperate to be alone with Louis. 

 

Louis chuckled. 'Nope. We came here with our friends and my sister, we leave with our friends and my sister.' Tucking his hand into Harry's and snuggling into his side. 'Come on, I know it's nearly done, but I'm cold...'

 

Harry whined as Louis pulled him back to their friends. 'I can think of other way to warm you up though, baby.'

 

The elbow to his gut had him giggling and pulling his boyfriend to his chest again, gently nibbling on his neck, making Louis giggle.

 

'Oh god, what have I done?' Niall muttered, seeing the newly loved up couple acting more sickeningly in love than ever.

 

Liam clapped his shoulder. 'Nice one, Nialler!' he said, a genuine smile on his face.

 

Niall pondered over Liam's words, before a smile erupted on his face, seeing the couple playfight over the bag of sweets in Louis' pocket, fighting for them. 'Just call me Cupid.' He said, with a smile, before tipping his head back and watching the fireworks paint the sky different colours...

 

 

 


End file.
